


Threading Silver

by kitkatwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Pierced Akaashi Keiji, Pierced Kuroo Tetsurou, nb!Akaashi Keiji, uhh Bokuto passes out, you can pry that hc out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatwrites/pseuds/kitkatwrites
Summary: Akaashi gets a navel piercing, Bokuto is scared of needles, and Kuroo’s mainly there to laugh at them (and technically pierce Akaashi too).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 55





	Threading Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I saw like three people on anitwt celebrating Akaboku day and since I missed Bokuaka day cause I’m dumb I decided to jump on this bandwagon. I can’t stop thinking about Akaashi with a navel piercing and I adore the nb!Akaashi hc so this was perfect. Also Kuroo’s got piercings because I am obsessed with Kuroo. You’re welcome.

It started innocently enough, really. Keiji wanted to have a firm grasp of what mangas generally entailed before starting their job and editing them. They may have wanted a job in the literature department, but Keiji had reasoned that if they did well enough in the manga department, they might get transferred. So, Keiji had accepted the job and put Kenma on speed dial for manga recommendations.

That was how Keiji found themself sitting on the couch reading a manga while they ran their fingers through Bokuto’s hair. The man in question had turned on a volleyball game and was watching it intently, occasionally raising his voice to exclaim to Keiji about “wow did you see that cut shot? That’s even better than mine!” While they hummed fondly, scratching their boyfriend’s scalp.

Keiji had begun to zone out, admittedly not enjoying the manga as much as they had hoped. It was better, they supposed, than the stack of BL mangas that Kenma, like the little bastard he was, had suggested Keiji read.

They were about to set the manga down, maybe make out with their boyfriend for a bit and go to bed, before a certain panel caught their eye. It was a waist-up panel of a topless character with a navel piercing seemingly screaming out at Keiji.

“Kou?” They scratched at their boyfriend’s head, staring at the panel in fascination.

“Hmm?” Bokuto responded sluggishly, being lulled to sleep by Keiji’s soothing fingers.

“I think I want to get a navel piercing.”

~~~

“Now you know this isn’t something you can get for shits and giggles and then ignore, right?” Kuroo questioned, staring at Keiji with a raised eyebrow.

“I know,” they responded. “I actually researched before deciding on it, who do you think I am?” Kuroo’s catlike grin reflected in Keiji’s glasses.

“And you  _ do  _ know that Bo is terrified of needles and will probably pass out before you even get pierced?” Kuroo’s grin widened as Bokuto glared at his friend, offended.

“Bro,” he crossed his arms in frustration, “there is no way I’m gonna pass out if you’re holding a needle to my dear Akaashi.”

“Ignoring the fact that you just called them your ‘dear Akaashi’,” Kuroo drawled, “you are most definitely going to pass out. You collapsed when I so much as told you I was getting my ears stretched.”

Bokuto spluttered. “Ears aren’t meant to  _ do that  _ though, I’m surprised that more people aren’t weirded out by it!”

“It’s a perfectly normal and safe procedure if you take the necessary precautions!” Kuroo shot back.

“Boys.” Keiji spoke quietly, but two sets of eyes stared at them in rapt concentration, their conversation silenced. “I’ll get the piercing, and it’ll be fine. I’ll care for it and the second something goes wrong I’ll call you,” they nodded to Kuroo, “but since you’re the one piercing me you better not screw it up.”

Kuroo gulped. “Challenge accepted.”

~~~

“ _ Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod _ .”

Keiji glanced concerningly at their boyfriend, quickly losing feeling in the fingers that Bokuto was squeezing tightly.

“Do you maybe want to step outside?” They asked, worry seeping through in their voice.

Bokuto shook his head fiercely. “Nope, I need to be here for you. Guide you through it with those breathing exercises and stuff.”

“Isn’t that for childbirth?” Keiji questioned.

“What did I tell you?” Kuroo asked smugly as he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, “he’ll freak out the second I grab the needle.”

“No,” Bokuto’s voice shook, “I need to be here for ‘Kaashi. They need moral support.”

“Sorry to break it to you bro but I don’t think you’re doing anything to help boost their morale,” Kuroo spoke jokingly. “Most partners that come in here don’t, so I wouldn’t take it personally.”

“Yeah we'll, I'm gonna be different,” Bokuto promised.

Kuroo hummed as he lifted Keiji’s shirt and sterilized their navel. Turning his back to the couple, he turned back around with a pair of clamps and a giant needle. Bokuto keened, but managed to stay conscious. Keiji wasn’t sure there was any blood flow to their hand, but it was better than Bokuto collapsing.

Clamping their belly button, Kuroo held the needle steady and counted down with “three, two, one,” before shoving the needle through and watching Bokuto collapse to the ground.

~~~

“—happens all the time, he’s gonna be fine. Might have a bump on his head, but you did get a navel piercing out of it.”

Koutarou sat up slowly, realizing that he was lying on the same cot that Akaashi got their piercing on. His partner sat at the far end of the cot next to his feet, staring at Koutarou worriedly.

“Are you okay?” They asked. “You hit your head kind of hard when you passed out.”

“Uhh,” Koutarou mumbled, “yeah, I’ll be fine. Just sort of shocking to see a needle go through your skin.”

Kuroo chuckled. “At least you stayed conscious after I took out the needle.”

Koutarou stuck out his tongue at the man and turned to Akaashi. “Can I see it?” He asked. “Since, y’know, I kinda passed out before Kuroo could put the jewelry in.”

Akashi chuckled. “Sure,” they agreed, lifting up their shirt.

A simple curved silver barbell rested in Akaashi’s navel, the skin around it tinged pink. “I wanted to stay simple,” they explained.

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “I love it,” he breathed out.

~~~

A couple hours later Keiji and Bokuto were curled up on the couch, making out languidly. Bokuto slowly traveled down Keiji’s body, pressing featherlight kisses to their neck that made them giggle. He pulled up Keiji’s shirt and began pressing kisses all around their stomach, pressing soft circles into their sides with his thumbs.

“I’m not allowed to kiss your belly button,” Bokuto explained, “but that doesn't mean I can’t kiss all around it.” Keiji laughed and ran their fingers through Bokuto’s hair as he pressed kisses in a circle around Keiji’s navel.

Stopping suddenly, Bokuto looked up at Keiji solemnly. “I love you,” he said sincerely. Keiji cupped his face and pulled him in for a chaste kiss before pulling back, smiling.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing I whipped up! I’ve been procrastinating working on my big iwaoi story to write this, and possibly a kurotsuki story?? I’m very hyped for both but mainly the kurotsuki cause it’s mermay so ofc I had to make a mermaid fic. It’s definitely getting on here before the end of may so if that’s interesting to you, stick around! Also it’s Star Wars day!! I threw in a little Star Wars thing at the end, so stay healthy and happy and may the fourth be with you!
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gr1lledcheesy)


End file.
